koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Deva
Deva (デーヴァ) is a secondary antagonist in Saiyuki: Journey West. He is Asura's second-in-command and one of the respected members of the Devil Eight. Role in Game Many years ago, Deva used to be a human and was once a reputed general of a nameless country. Upon the conclusion of a nearly bloodless campaign, he was betrayed by one of his vassals and cut down. Alone and dying, he was visited by Asura. The demonic entity promised to grant him a second chance at life as a devil. The price was eternal loyalty. Deva, who wanted to continue living, agreed to the deal. As a devil, Deva was among those who stood alongside Asura and was banished to Hell. When Asura informed him of their coming release one thousand years later, Deva thought Heaven had finally forgiven them and rejoiced. He protested to Asura's plans for escape and was going to ask Heaven to replenish the seal over their prison. Asura would only allow the act if Deva ripped out his eyes, not wanting to witness the betrayal. The repulsed Deva felt ashamed for wanting to act against his master and regrettably obeyed his friend's ambitions. Sometime afterwards, Deva heard Asura's plans of changing the world in his own image. With this knowledge, he rallied the other devils for the attack on Heaven. Hunting for survivors of their attack, Deva was assaulted by a desperate woman wielding a dagger. Cutting her down in retaliation, he further inspects the area and notices a baby within a pot. Deva quickly realizes the woman was the child's mother and felt guilty for his actions. In his moment of mercy, he placed the orphan in a basket and let it drift along the river to the mortal realm. Sixteen years later, Deva realizes the child has grown as a monk named Sanzo. While one part of him knows he cannot break his oath to Asura, the other side of him doesn't agree with his friend's schemes due to his former human upbringing. Therefore, he indirectly helps the monk's quest by hiding Lady Kannon within a stone, away from Asura's grasp. He leads the Devils in Asura's absence with Nagini as a sympathizer against their master's plans for destruction. After Sanzo deals a severe blow to Mahoraga, Deva enters the mortal realm personally to investigate the monk's strength and is impressed before he withdraws. When Sanzo arrives at Thunder Temple, Asura reveals himself to the monk for the first time and blurts that Deva is the one who killed the monk's mother. Sanzo misinterprets the jeering words and sees Deva as a heartless murderer. He/she felt an obligation to avenge his/her mother and defeats Deva when they meet again in Heaven. Before the monk could bear his/her rage onto Deva, Lady Kannon emerges from her weakened prison and tells Sanzo the truth. After the monk views Deva's memories, the crestfallen devil gives permission for any brutal punishment the monk desires. Sanzo doesn't do anything of the sort and is still in shock from learning the truth of his/her past. He reveals that Asura has barrier protecting himself before Lady Kannon takes pity on him, sealing him within a gem to rest. Soon after, he forgives Asura's acts and thanks the monk for stopping the devils. Personality Deva, in spite of his devilish identity, is actually a noble warrior who holds a candle of empathy for humans. Racked with heavy guilt, he feels utterly responsible for his failure to stop Asura. He holds a warm respect for Sanzo, glad to see the child he spared grow up to be a strong and upright youth. Fighting Style In the first confrontation against Deva, he is accompanied by a group of monsters. A close-mid ranged attacker, Deva will often charge down the mountain side towards Sanzo's party. He attacks with high-leveled water magic and can attack groups with his Slash Dive skill. The damage from his spells aren't very impressive at this point of this game, so his main threat lies with his physical attack. Though only a single blow, it can be very damaging if it is a critical hit. Other than his high health and defense, Deva isn't a difficult boss to beat. The party may even choose to abuse the distance separating them and may strike him down without being hit. Deva's real form is still an easy fight since his starting position on the map conveniently places him and his helpers within immediate attacking range of the party. His Slash Dive attack gains an upgrade, but its damage numbers aren't too impressive. His greatest threat is his random ability to inflict poison status with his attacks. Although the monsters will try to surround Sanzo's flank from the left stairs, the battle can be won by simply concentrating on the center and aiming straight at Deva and his guards with damaging group magic. Gallery Sykdeva-portraits.jpg|Profile images Category: Saiyuki: Journey West Characters